


The Way I Am

by lame_kid_31



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluffy, clarke plays the guitar, lexa is crushing so hard, raven reyes the ultimate wingman, they are so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lame_kid_31/pseuds/lame_kid_31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you've heard this song before when she starts, the pattern of the chords sounding familiar. She looks up at you and finally, you hear her raspy voice, and suddenly everything is just Clarke. Clarke.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Clarke plays guitar. Lexa is in love. Clarke plays the guitar for Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way I Am

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing but i hope you enjoy!  
> Also, sorry in advance for any grammatical errors (i suck at grammar) but if anything is too bad don't be afraid to let me know!  
> Enjoy!

 

You wake up to the sun shining through the blinds and soft humming. You feel the bed dip and open your eyes to look at your girlfriend. She's smiling and like always, it takes your breath away.

 

"What are you doing up already", you ask.

 

It's early in the morning that much you know, and you're surprised that Clarke is out of bed already.

 

"Not much, I felt like playing a little bit", she answers with a smile and you notice she has her guitar with her. "Can I play something for you? I'm sure you've heard it before but it's been stuck in my head all morning."

 

You smile and nod, always eager to hear Clarke's voice.

 

She looks at you for a couple of seconds, her blue eyes looking right at you, and as if agreeing with something in her head she takes a deep breath and starts to strum.

 

You know you've heard this song before when she starts playing, the pattern of the chords sounding familiar. She looks up at you and finally, you hear her raspy voice.

 

And suddenly everything is just Clarke. _Clarke._

 

" _If you were falling then I would catch you_ ,"

 

She takes a deep breath,

 

" _You need a light, I'd find a match, cause I love the way you say good morning_ ,"

 

And at that moment you felt like you were truly falling.

 

You smile up at her making her crack a small grin while continuing to sing.

 

As you listen, you don't know what you did to ever deserve someone like Clarke. Your beautiful, talented, smart, blue eyed girl. This is probably one of the best morning so far, but any morning you wake up with Clarke is the best.

 

Clarke has her eyes closed now and you study her features, her blonde hair that caught your attention the first time you saw her, and the cute curve to her nose that you love so much.

 

_Love_.

 

That was the second time you've thought that. You start to realize that you're most likely, definitely, more than likely, falling in love with Clarke Griffin.

 

_How is this even a surprise_ , you ask yourself.

 

You remember when you first met Clarke. It was at Grounders cafe on campus. You had gone hoping to get some cram studying in before midterms, what you didn't know was that there were open mic nights. At first it didn't really bother you, it was a welcome background noise to your study session.

 

_///_

_As the claps died down, you hear a new voice on the mic. A deep and raspy voice that caught your attention. You look up towards the stage and see a goddess, you're pretty sure. Blonde hair and blue eyes deeper than the ocean sit in the stool on stage with a guitar on her lap._

 

_"Good evening everyone, it's almost midterms so I've decided to take it upon myself to bless you all,"_

 

_You hear the crowd laugh but you're too caught up staring at her light blush and big grin._

 

_"I'm gonna sing a couple of covers tonight, I hope you all enjoy,"_

 

_And with that she starts to sing and all your hopes of studying died along with your thought process._

 

How is it possible that this girl, this beautiful angelic girl, is on the same campus as you and you have not seen her _, you ask yourself._

 

_You continue to listen to her sing through her set when she looks up and right at you._

 

_For some reason you can't look away, her blue eyes looking deep into yours. You try to smile, hoping it doesn't come out as a grimace because you're pretty sure you can't even function anymore. She smiles and finally you look down, trying to hide the blush that has no doubt taken residence on your face._

 

_"This last song is one of my favorites, I hope you're having a great time so far,"_

 

_As she starts the next song, you look up again and notice that she has her eyes closed. The song is familiar, if you're being honest it was also one of your favorites, but no one had to know that. You lean back as she starts singing, enjoying the way her voice sounds when she's really into the song._

 

_"Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind,"_

 

I'd like to blow your mind, as well as other things,   _you blush as you catch yourself,_ get your mind out of the gutter, _you tell yourself._

 

_Blue eyes meet green as the stage goddess starts singing the chorus and you're not sure if you'd be crazy to think that she is singing to you._

 

Definitely crazy Lexa, why on earth would an angel serenade you,  _you think._

 

_But as you continue to watch her, you notice that she hasn't looked around at anyone else._

 

_You feel extremely lucky as well as extremely panicked. You try to swallow the lump in your throat but it feels like you were eating sand by the handful._

 

_By the time the song came to an end, the pretty girl, you've decided to call her, had her eyes closed again much to your relief. With her eyes off of you, you had time to regain your cool and pep talk yourself into trying to talk to her._

 

It can't be that hard, _you told yourself_ , it's not like she's the most gorgeous girl you've seen in forever or anything.

_That wasn't helping._

 

_Just as you felt prepared enough to talk to the pretty girl you hear someone clearing their throat._

 

_You turn around and meet blue eyes as you hear her state, "you were staring at me sing."_

 

_You furrow your brow, not prepared for this scenario._ _So you reply, "you were singing on the stage, what did you expect",_

 

_She looks at you looks at you for a second, really looks at you and you feel a little flustered under her stare. You know that she can tell that you're starting to get nervous but continues to look at you as if she were trying to figure you out._

 

_"Whoever that last song was for, is a very lucky person. Soulmate and all", you blurt out not able to keep quiet anymore, "I mean if you believe in that stuff. Which I'm not judging. I just- I uh-",_

 

_"Who's to say I wasn't singing it to you", she cuts you off and you begin to feel flustered again._

 

_She smiles wider at you as you stare at her, trying to figure out what the heck is happening._

 

_Regaining some of your confidence, you smile back at her._

 

_"I'd say I'm very lucky then," you reply, regaining your thought process as well._

 

_You notice a slight blush spread across her cheeks as she shakes her head a little,_

 

_"My name is Cl-"_

 

_"CLARKE"_

 

_A Brunette comes rushing towards the pretty girl,_ Clarke _, you remind yourself and starts talking a million miles a minute._

 

_"Stop trying to flirt with innocent bystanders and let's go, you have an essay to finish", the Brunette turns towards you and says, "hi, you're very pretty and all but we need to leave right now immediately. Contact her here," you look down at the piece of paper she's handing you._

 

_You look up again, a red faced blonde is glaring at her Brunette friend as she begins to get dragged towards the exit, guitar in hand._

 

_You raise your eyebrow and smile at her as she waves a little awkwardly, and then she's gone._

 

_You text her that night and find out that her friend's name is Raven and that said friend is most likely in pain for the embarrassment she caused._

 

_You meet the next day and find out that Clarke is just as much of a goddess as you thought the night before when she gives you a kiss goodbye instead of an awkward wave this time._

 

_What happens after that is history._

 ///

_"Cause I love you more than I could ever promise._  
_And you take me the way I am",_

 

You're brought out of your memories as Clarke strums the last chord. You grin up at her as she buries her face in her hands trying to conceal her grin.

 

You move her guitar to rest against the bed so that it doesn't fall off and wrap your arms around her waist.

 

"You know," you begin, "if you wanted to tell me that you are falling in love with me, all you had to do was say it", you state.

 

You laugh as she lightly punches your side and sits up to straddle your legs.

 

"You're such a jerk," she replies while interlocking your fingers with hers and smiling, "but who's to say that I'm not falling in love with you".

 

She looks down then and starts picking imaginary lint off your shirt with her other hand.

 

"I'm waiting for raven to come rushing in", you deadpan.

 

She lets out a short laugh that sounded more like a huff as you reach up with the hand that isn't interlocked with hers to her chin to tilt her head up.

 

When her blue eyes meet yours, you whisper, "I'd say I'm very lucky then".

 

You squeeze her hand waiting for her to remember that first conversation you had many months ago.

 

The smile that lights up her face is worth every dime you have, you think, as she looks at you.

 

You sit up a little to bring your lips together, even though it's a little difficult because you're both grinning from ear to ear.

 

You thank whoever listens to your thoughts that you were lucky enough to have this beautiful, talented, smart, blue eyed girl as your girlfriend.

 

As you break away from the kiss she buries her head in the little crook between your neck and shoulder and you smile when you feel her smiling. 

 

You hug her tight to your body as you think that she's yours and you don't care that you're falling, positively, more than likely, no doubt about it, in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the songs in order:
> 
> The way i am - Ingrid Michelson  
> https://youtu.be/Xt1Ny_rLp74
> 
> Hey, soul sister - Train  
> https://youtu.be/3JV74i4yvcA 
> 
> So what did you think? Comments, concerns, questions? Let me know!  
> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it!  
> :-)


End file.
